Desatando el deseo
by kag-akane
Summary: Kagome esta triste...inuyasha lucha contra sus instintos...;-) habrá lemon...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Inuyasha y sus amigos le pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko**** TAKAHASHI**

Hola amigos aquí les traigo una nueva historia….espero que les guste

-kkkk- los personajes hablan

_Kkkk_ los personajes piensan

Kkkkk narración

Desatando el deseo

Era un hermoso día de verano y la miko que viaja al pasado estaba arreglándose para salir en una cita con Hoyo su compañero del instituto que al enterarse que al día siguiente seria su cumpleaños le había insistido en invitarla.

Una parte de ella sentía que al salir con Hoyo traicionaba a Inuyasha, pero no se puede traicionar cuando no hay una relación…. era lo que pensaba la joven miko al mirarse al espejo para retocar el brillo de sus labios.

-Kagome hija, tu amigo ya llego – dijo la Sra. Higurashi sacando a la azabache de sus cavilaciones

-por favor mama dile que ya bajo – dijo la miko dándose una última mirada en espejo.

La miko vestía una bonita falda escocesa, del mismo tamaño que la falda del instituto y una musculosa negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

…_..tranquila Kagome después de todo Hoyo es un buen muchacho que ah estado interesado en ti desde hace tiempo…además Inuyasha ama a Kikio, aunque duela aceptarlo él jamás dejara de amarla…_ pensaba la joven miko tratando de auto convencerse que lo mejor era olvidarse de una vez por todas de Inuyasha y dejarlo ser feliz con la miko muerta.

Pensando eso la azabache, seco con tristeza una solitaria lagrima que se le escapo y trato de poner su mejor sonrisa para que ni su mama ni Hoyo notaran lo triste que se encontraba.

…

En la era feudal.

Un joven de larga cabellera plateada y unas lindas orejitas de perro descansaba sobre la copa del árbol cercano al pozo devorador de huesos que conecta a su época con la de la miko del futuro.

_Tonta Kagome no entiendo porque tiene que demorar tanto, esa niña ingrata siempre hace lo que quiere, que no se da cuenta que la necesito….eh…..bueno todos la necesitamos, el enano no para de preguntar cuando viene, Sango no tiene con quien hablar de sus cosas y hasta el libidinoso de Miroku está impaciente, kej asi que no es como si yo la extrañe…_

_Kagome tonta mas te vale venir mañana antes de la puesta de del sol tal y como lo prometiste, porque si no soy capaz de irte a ver y traerte aunque sea a la fuerza, sobre todo después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir que Totosai haga tu regalo…_suspiro el hanyou_….Mañana se cumple un año de haberte conocido y de que rompieras el cello de kikio, que me mantuvo dormido por 50 años, también es tu cumpleaños 16. _

_Ya no eres la chiquilla que conocí, te estás convirtiendo en la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida, y parece que no soy el único en notarlo, kej de solo pensar de todos los pretendientes que eh tenido que ahuyentarte aparte de ese lobo apestoso me hierve la sangre. Idiotas deberían de entender que tú eres solo mía_….pensaba el inu-hanyou, pero sobre todo era su instinto el enloquecía clamando por reclamar y marcar a su hembra.

Desde hace varios meses el hanyou empezó a notar como sus instintos demoniacos despertaban cuando estaba cerca de Kagome o con simplemente percibir su aroma su sangre corría más rápido por sus venas hasta acumularse en su hakama provocándole un dolor incomodo en su entrepierna, pero lo que más lo preocupaba era el deseo de morderla cada vez que veía su níveo cuello.

Preocupado el joven hanyou por no saber lo que le sucede a su cuerpo, decidió preguntarle a su fiel sirviente la pulga Mioga.

Flash back

-por que me sucede eso?- pregunto el inocente hanyou después de explicarle sus síntomas a la vieja pulga.

-oh amo Inuyasha – dijo emocionado la vieja pulga, al saber que su amo ah encontrado a su hembra

-maldición Mioga dime algo – exclamo impaciente

- vera amo Inuyasha, lo que le sucede es algo muy natural, usted ha encontrado a su hembra y es normal que su sangre yunkai quiera reclamarla – dio la pulga entre serrando los ojos y viendo con una mirada al hanyou que parecía hacer competencia con su traje por ver quién es más rojo.

-que…que dices –tartamudeo el hanyou

-que la señorita Kagome es su hembra predestinada y su sangre yunkai la reclama-

-pero por qué no me había sucedido esto antes- pregunto el hanyou

-vera amo Inuyasha, los yunkais tanto como los hanyous viven mucho más que los humanos, por lo tanto su cuerpo tarda más en llegar a la edad en que está listo para tomar a una hembra….

- tomar a Kagome como mi hembra –repetía el hanyou tratando de asimilar la información

Mioga paso todo el día explicándole a Inuyasha como debía marcar a su hembra y explicándole lo que sucedería una vez que llevara a cabo el ritual, logrando que vez el joven hanyou subiera una tonalidad de rojo en su rostro.

Fin flash back

Por eso desde ese día se había mantenido a cierta distancia de Kagome, sabiendo que ella todavía no estaba lista para que la tomara como su compañera, pero al ver el rostro triste de Kagome los últimos días había tomado una decisión, no esperaría más y en el día de su cumpleaños le diría lo que siente por ella.

Adamas las últimas semanas han sido una verdadera tortura para él, solo verla y oírla lo estaban matando, por la noches tomaba interminables baños de agua fría para calmar el calor que le provocaba pensar en Kagome y cuando estaba cerca de ella se clavaba las garras en sus palmas para no lanzarse sobre ella y cometer una locura.

_De la nada varias esencias muy conocías se acercan el primero en hablarme es el pequeño kitsune a que tu tratas como si fuera tu hijo, el enano salta hasta mi hombro…._

-oye perro tonto, ya tienes un regalo para Kagome- pregunta el pequeño provocando que una de frente del hanyou palpite de la ira

-por que yo le icé un hermoso dibujo de ella y yo juntos mira- dijo Shipo mientras e mostraba unos de sus dibujos hechos con los crayones que la miko le trae de su época.

-kej no me moleste niño tonto – le dijo al zorrito mientras le da un buen golpe en su cabeza y él se va llorando a moco tendido a refugiarse en los brazos de la exterminadora.

-perro malo cuando venga Kagome le diré que me pegaste para que te siente-

- kej -

- y dime mi pequeña bestia ya tienes algo para la señorita Kagome- ahora fue el turno del monje para preguntar

_kej como si estuviera loco como para decirle…_-kej no es tu problema-

-espero que tengas algo para mañana y te portes bien con ella – fue el turno de Sango, lo que dejo sorprendido al hanyou, ya que normalmente ella no dice nada respecto a la relación del hanyou con la miko, pero esta vez se ve realmente molesta por la tristeza de los últimos días en los ojos de la miko del futuro

-kej- el hanyou miro hacia otro sitio tratando de ignorarlos

-Inuyasha- grita Sango enfadada por la falta de atención, fulminándolo con la mirada se marcha junto a Shipo y Kirara con dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede,

-Inuyasha no deberías ser tan brusco con ellos- dice el monje reprendiendo a Inuyasha por su aptitud y adoptando su pose sabía

-después de todo solo están preocupados por la señorita Kagome- -últimamente la hemos visto un poco triste y lo único que queremos es alegrarla-

…_.Es verdad últimamente la eh notado decaída y por más que le he intentado preguntarle esa niña es muy cabezona y no me ha querido decir nada…._pensaba preocupado el hanyou 

-Miroku, sango te a dicho por que Kagome está triste- le pregunta Inuyasha tratando de simular su preocupación por ella

El monje soltó un suspiro antes de contestar -no….no ha dicho nada a nadie- -la señorita Kagome siempre ha sido muy prudente y es muy difícil saber qué piensa –

Retomando su buen humor característico y con su mayor cara de pervertido dijo – pero estoy seguro que si tu eres amable se pondrá feliz-

-y quien sabe mi amigo tal vez y hasta te abra las puertas de el maravilloso paraíso-

De solo imaginar a que se refería mi cara comenzó a arder y un sin número de imágenes poco santas se me vinieron a la mente

-hay mi pequeña vestía por tu cara supongo que te ha gustado mucho mi idea- dijo el monje logrando que Inuyasha se sonroje.

-kej cállate monje pervertido – dijo el hanyou virando la cara para que el monje no notara su sonrojo.

- hay Inuyasha por que negar lo que es obvio – dijo el monje mirando suspicaz mente a Inuyasha

- que quieres decir – pregunto el hanyou preocupado de que tal vez se haya dado cuenta de sus nuevos sentimientos por la miko de futuro

- no te hagas el desentendido Inuyasha…eh visto como miras a la señorita y por experiencia se que es una mirada lujuriosa – dijo el monje sonriendo pícaramente

- kej…será mejor que te calles monje tonto- dijo el hanyou antes de saltar del árbol y correr en dirección del pozo…

Continuara…..

Esta historia será algo corta y tendrá máximo 3 capitulo de los cuales uno será un lemon…..por favor déjenme sus review…con su opinión sobre esta historia…a por cierto el lunes o el martes subiré un nuevo capitulo de "el mejor amigo de Kagome"

Gracias por leerme.

Att.

Kag-akane


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lamento la demora pero no había tenido tiempo de subir el capitulo espero que les guste….y también espero ansiosa sus reviews .

-kkkk- los personajes hablan

_Kkkk_ los personajes piensan

Kkkkk narración

Desatando el deseo

Capitulo 2

El hanyou se veía indeciso si saltar o no al pozo que lo llevaría a la época de la azabache….._maldición Kagome ya no aguanto quiero verla….y es que aunque intente negarlo esa chiquilla se convirtió en los mas importante que tengo….y me duele haberla lastimado, con mi indecisión, pero ya sé que es ella a quien amo. Es ella quien mi sangre yunkai reclama como hembra. Es por ella que me desvelo. Pensando en sus besos, en el sabor de su piel, es su olor el que me vuelve loco y tortura cuando la llevo sobre mi espalda. Es por ella que eh tenido que tomar interminables baños fríos para no lanzármele encima y arráncale la ropa con mis garras_ …kej _maldita Kagome me has vuelto dependiente de ti….._pensaba el hanyou antes de lanzarse dentro del pozo devora huesos.

…..

En la época actual

La cita con Hoyo fue un total desastre, el fue muy amable pero su conversación solo logro aburrir a la miko de futuro, que no podía dejar de pensar en los orbes dorados como el sol que cortan su respiración, mientras Hoyo hablaba de sus planes de ir a la universidad a ella lo único que le importaba era imaginar que estaría haciendo Inuyasha.

…_.tal vez fue a ver a Kikyo, aprovechando que yo no estaba….ya basta Kagome deja de atormentarte y pensar en ese tonto….por mí que vaya a ver a Kikyo y haga lo que quiera….._pensaba la joven miko sin darse cuenta que empezaba a estrujar el refresco que tenía en sus manos.

-Higurashi…te sucede algo – pregunto Hoyo al ver la forma asesina en la chica estrujaba sus bebida

_-_ no Hoyo…no me sucede nada jajaja– rio tontamente

Habiendo recobrado su atención Hoyo aprovecho para regalarle un par de zapatillas que ayudan a alinear las vertebras en la espalda y unas plantas que alejan los malos espíritus.

Cuando la fue a deja al templo y al momento de despedirse Hoyo intento darle un beso, pero la azabache la esquivo.

-Hoyo…que haces – pregunto la azabache incomoda por el intento de su amigo

-Higurashi….veras hay algo que hace tiempo eh quiero decirte….yo estoy enamorado de ti y me preguntaba si quieres ser mi novia – dijo el joven dejando en shock a la azabache, que sabía de los sentimientos del chico pero jamás pensó que se los confesara tan rápido

-Hoyo yo no sé qué decir…..es un poco pronto no crees – contesto la azabache sin saber que decir para no lastimar los sentimientos de su amigo_…..tal vez no fue muy buena idea salir con el…._

-no digas nada Kagome…puedo llamarte asi verdad – pregunto el joven a lo que la azabache solo asintió – yo esperare hasta que tú quieras – dijo el joven antes de despedirse de la azabache con un beso en la mejilla de esta logrando que la miko del futuro se sonrojara por su actitud galante….

…

Cuando Inuyasha salió del pozo olfateo en el aire el dulce aroma de la azabache, que venía subiendo las gradas del templo, pero pronto otro olor. Un olor conocido…un olor de macho que enseguida altero la parte celosa y posesiva del hanyou.

…_maldición que hace débil humano junto a mi Kagome…_pesaba el inu-hanyou mientras saltaba sobre el techo para tener una mejor vista de ambos asegurándose de que si el tonto humano intentaba algo con la azabache el mismo lo destazaría con sus garras.

Enseguida que los tuvo en su campo de visión el pali plateado quedo atontado por lo hermosa que se veía la azabache. No llevaba como siempre puesto esa rara ropa que ella llamaba uniforme, en su lugar llevaba una falda escocesa del mismo tamaño que la del colegio, la diferencia es que esta se ajustaba al trasero de la azabache haciendo que el hanyou jadeara solo con mirarla, y una blusa negra de tiras que permitían ver el inicio de los bien proporcionados pechos de la azabache.

Esta visión provoco un tirón en la entrepierna del hanyou….._niña tonta qué no se da cuenta lo que provoca cada vez que se viste con esas prendas tan pequeñas…._ El hanyou estaba tan pendiente de sus pensamientos que no noto que el Hoyo se acerco a la azabache para intentar besarla, pero por suerte la azabache lo esquivo a tiempo.

El hanyou al ver esto tuvo que clavarse las garras en las palmas de las manos para no descuartizar a Hoyo, aunque su sangre yunkai hervía por tomar el control y alejar al macho que osaba cortejar a su hembra, que aunque no estuviera marcada igual le pertenecía.

…_..maldito bastardo como te atreves a declararle tu patético amor a mi Kagome….kej como si pudieras defenderla…no eres más que un débil e inservible humano que no duraría ni un segundo en una pelea….maldito si sueñes con quitarme a mi Kagome….ella es ¡mía!...solo MIA y de nadie más…._pensaba el hanyou

Cuando Hoyo le propuso a Kagome que fuera su novia Inuyasha hirvió en celos, pero lo que realmente le molesto fue que le propusiera ser su novia….y él conocía ese término moderno, porque un día está viendo la caja mágica como él le llamaba al televisor, con el hermano menor de la miko y un chico le pedía a una joven que fuera su novia, entonces el hanyou dejándose llevar por su curiosidad le había preguntado al niño el significado de esa palabra.

El peli plateado se mantuvo atento a que la miko que viaja en el tiempo rechazara al humano, pero en vez de esto ella no dijo nada, sino que más bien permitió que el humano le diera un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

Al ver esto Inuyasha podía jurar que escucho claramente como su corazón se quebraba….._maldición ella prefiere a ese débil humano sino lo hubiera rechazado…pero en vez de eso le dio un beso…._ El hanyou observo como la joven miko del futuro caminaba lentamente en dirección al árbol sagrado y luego se sentaba en la banca junto al árbol con la mirada perdida en el cielo…._¡NO! ese débil humano no me la va a quitar….además ella me prometió que se quedaría conmigo el tiempo que yo quisiera y la muy traidora tiene que cumplirlo…._

De un breve salto el peli plateado estaba frente a ella con la mirada fija en las lagunas chocolates que tanto le gustaban, dejando a la azabache totalmente sorprendida.

Kagome que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos sobre la propuesta de Hoyo, se dio un buen sobresalto cuando vio el par de orbes dorados como el sol que la miraban tan profundamente, como si ella fuera la presa y el cazador, se sintió intimidada por aquella mirada que la abrazaba como fuego, pero pronto la profunda voz del dueño de los orbes dorados la despertó del letargo que sus ojos le habían inducido.

-Kagome, tenemos que hablar – dijo firme el peli plateado

-di…dime Inuyasha – dijo la azabache tartamudeando

-aquí no – fue lo único que el peli plateado dijo y cuando la azabache se dio cuenta ya está en los fuertes brazos del hanyou y en un par de saltos estaban ya estaban en la época feudal.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta es que la madre de la joven azabache había sido testigo del rapto de su hija y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara llamo a su hijo menor

-Sota cariño voy a salir – dijo la señora Higurashi desde la puerta de su casa, tomando su cartera

-a dónde vas – pregunto curioso el niño

-voy a ver ropa para bebes – respondió con una gran sonrisa

- para quien mama – pregunto el niño desconcertado sabiendo que en su familia no había mujeres embarazadas

-cariño es que presiento que pronto seré abuela - dijo la señora con el rostro iluminado de felicidad

-eso quiere decir que yo seré tío – dijo el niño emocionado, a lo que su madre solo asintió

- puedo ir contigo quiero ayudarte a escoger las cosas para el bebe – exclamo emocionado el pequeño imaginando a un bebe con lindas orejitas de perro

-claro me caería muy bien una ayudita – respondió la señora

….

Mientras tanto en la época antigua Inuyasha depositada suavemente a Kagome frente al árbol sagrado donde Kikyo lo había sellado 50 años atrás.

-aquí te vi por primera vez Kagome – dijo el hanyou _…es ahora o nunca… pero tengo que decirle lo que siento y que mi miedo a perderla me consume….._

- de que quieres hablarme Inuyasha – pregunto intrigada la miko del futuro

-bueno…y….yo…quería preguntarte si te casaras con ese humano –dijo el hanyou dejando salir un a flote sus celos mientras que la azabache tenía una mirada de confusión

…_demonios como le digo que quiero que sea mi hembra…._pensó el inu- hanyou

-porque preguntas eso…..acaso tu viste cuando el…-

-si- la interrumpió el hanyou notablemente molesto

-dime te vas a casar con el –

-no Inuyasha no me voy a casar con el – y apenas termino de decirlo la joven azabache cuando escucho un suspiro de alivio por parte del peli plateado

…_.baka seguro piensa que si me caso con Hoyo no volvería para ayudarlo a buscar los fragmentos de la perla…._pensaba molesta la azabache

-pero tal vez sea su novia – dijo la azabache logrando que el hanyou gruñera de la rabia

-entonces tu lo amas Kagome – dijo el hanyou cambiando su cara de enojo por una de cachorrito herido con las orejitas gachas que hiso que Kagome se derritiera por dentro y luchara contra su deseo de abrazarlo

-no Inuyasha no amo a Hoyo – respondió….._en realidad te amo a ti pero tu prefieres a Kikyo_ ….

-si no lo amas no seas su nobea-

-es novia Inuyasha y si lo voy a ser- respondió firme la azabache

-pues no voy a permitir que seas la novia de ese Hobo-bobo y es mi ultima palabra – dijo el hanyou moles

-es Hoyo, Inuyasha y ni tu ni nadie puede decirme que hacer –

-te equivocas Kagome…- dijo el hanyou acercándose lentamente a la azabache con un aire amenazante

-tú eres mía y no voy a dejar que ni él ni ningún otro se te acerque - susurro el peli plateado en el oído de la azabache dejándola pasmada de la impresión

Continuara….

Lo corte en lo mejor….:-9…..no me odien…pero quiero darle un buen fin a esta corta historia…..si tienen alguna sugerencia con gusto la escuchare…..tal vez demore un poco…porque la verdad escribir un lemon es un poco complicado para mi…..por fa como siempre espero sus reviews

Att.

Kag-akane


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos….gracias por los review…y perdonen la demora… pero escribir este capítulo no fue nada fácil…me siento toda una pervertida…jajaja.

Advertencia el siguiente capítulo es un lemon…y si eres menor no me hago responsable (jajaaaajaaaja…risa diabólica)

Desatando el deseo

Capitulo 3

-pe…pe…pero que dices Inuyasha – exclama la azabache totalmente impactada por la reacción del hanyou

-lo que oíste…tu eres mía y no voy a permitir que ningún tonto humano te aparte de mi lado, además no te puedes ir…. es tu deber es encontrar los fragmentos de la perla – le dijo el hanyou sujetándola de la cintura para acercarla a el

…_..asi que es por eso Inuyasha….solo me quieres para hallar los fragmentos… _

-si es por la perla entonces no te preocupes…..que cumpliré mi palabra…. –dijo la azabache apartando al hanyou

-no espera Kagome no es solo por eso- dijo rápidamente el peli plateado al darse cuenta de su error, pero la miko del futuro lo interrumpió

-a no…. entonces para que mas me necesitas Inuyasha- pregunto la azabache con la cabeza gacha y presionando sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos…..acaso no eres tu el que vive diciendo que solamente soy una débil humana, una niña tonta que no sirvo para nada a- - o es que lo único que quieres es tenerme de remplazo de tu amada Kikyo- dijo la miko del futuro con la voz quebrada y conteniendo las lagrimas que a cada segundo que pasaba sus ojos amenazaban con dejarlas escapar…

-cállate Kagome….y te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir tonterías – grito enojado el hanyou sujetando de los hombros a la azabache

-claro…se me olvidaba que en tu presencia nadie debe osar hablar de tu amada Kikyo – ironizo la azabache girando el rostro para que Inuyasha no viera sus ojos empañado de lagrimas

-Kagome ¡ya basta! Y escúchame – dijo el hanyou sacudiéndola desesperado

-ya basta a ti Inuyasha….déjame en paz –grito la miko dejando correr las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos chocolates y soltándose del hanyou que por la impresión se había quedado paralizado

Kagome intento huir del inu-hanyou, pero Inuyasha al ver su intención la apreso de nuevo en un poderoso abrazo.

-nunca escuchaste Kagome, yo nunca te dejare en paz…..no hasta que escuches lo que he querido decirte…y si aun después de eso deseas marcharte yo ….yo no me interpondré…pero por favor escúchame Kagome

…_..sé que soy un idiota Kagome y sé que no puedo obligarte a estar a mi lado…pero a lo que si te obligare es a que escuches lo siento por ti…._

-por favor Inu…Inuyasha – rogo la azabache entre sollozos

-hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo….- susurro el hanyou acariciando la melena azabache de Kagome

-Yo quiero agradecerte por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí, porque gracias a ti es que tengo amigos- sonrió el hanyou al recordar los rostros del monje, el zorrito y la exterminadora. - gracias ti aprendí a sonreír, gracias a ti mi corazón dejo de doler…pero lo más importante… Kagome es que gracias a ti aprendí amar.

-Inuyasha…que estas tratando de decirme – dijo la miko apartándose un poco de hanyou para poder verlo a los ojos y confirmar que lo que escucho no fueron imaginaciones suyas

-Lo que escuchaste Kagome….yo… te amo….- dijo el hanyou muy sonrojado enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la miko de futuro para que esta no lo viera en ese estado

-¿Inu…Inuyasha es verdad lo que dices? – pregunto la azabache temerosa de que esto fuera tan solo un engaño de su subconsciente

-kej….claro que si tonta sabes muy bien que yo jamás bromearía con algo tan serio como esto – gruño el hanyou molesto por las dudas de la azabache

…_..kej no lo puedo creer….por fin le digo lo que siento y a ella se le da por no creerme…. _

-Pero y Kikyo yo creía que tú la amabas – pregunto insegura la miko del futuro

-ella fue la primera humana que me hablo después de mi madre, y hace 50 años eso fue suficiente para que yo sintiera algo por ella….sabes Kagome yo creí que lo que sentía era amor….Pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta que estaba equivocado. Porque tu pequeña, me enseñaste lo que realmente significa amar

-pero tú querías ir al infierno con ella - insistió

-no en realidad….pero en ese entonces yo me sentía en deuda con ella, y creía que la única forma de pagarle lo ella hiso por mi era entregarle mi vida….

-y ahora ya no te sientes en deuda con Kikyo

-sí pero lo único que quiero…es que descanse en paz…..porque sabes pequeña ahora tengo una deuda mayor con alguien mas

-una deuda mayor…¿con quién? – pregunto la azabache

-contigo y estoy dispuesto a pasar toda mi vida pagando por ella – dijo elevando una de las comisuras de sus labios dejando ver unos de sus colmillos, en la sonrisa mas sexi que Kagome haya visto en toda su vida

Emocionada la azabache por la confesión de Inuyasha correspondió al abrazo del hanyou enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha e inhalando el aroma de bosque y tierra mojada que despedía el chico.

-Kagome yo quiero saber si tu…..

-te amo Inu…- interrumpió la azabache

-eso ya lo sé tonta – exclamo arrogante el hanyou – lo que quiero saber es que si…tu…tu quieres ser mi – balbuceaba Inuyasha

-¿tú qué Inuyasha? – pregunto Kagome

-veras Kagome cuando dos personas se aman ellos quieren permanecer juntos toda su vida…y tu dijiste que te quedarías conmigo hasta que yo quisiera – dijo nervioso el hanyou colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la azabache

-claro que me quedare contigo Inu-baka – exclamo alegre la joven

-tonta eso ya lo se…¿lo que quiero saber es que si quieres ser mi compañera?

-no entiendo Inuyasha…pero yo ya soy tu compañera de viaje

…_tontos humanos nunca entienden nada…._pensó el hanyou desesperado al darse cuenta que su sangre younkai empezaba arder en deseos por tomar y marcar a su hembra…

Cuando el desesperado hanyou iba a explicarle con puntos y señas lo que significa ser compañeros a la azabache sus amigos hicieron acto de presencia.

-Kagome ya viniste – exclamo emocionado el pequeño zorrito saltando al hombro de la azabache mientras que el hanyou gruñía por lo bajo lanzando mil y un maldiciones a sus amigos por interrumpirlo en medio de algo tan importante

- si señorita nosotros no esperábamos tenerla por aquí hasta mañana – dijo el monje observando con picardía a la pareja que tenía al frente

-si es que vine porque…se me olvido algo- dijo la miko sin saber que mas decir

-qué bueno que viniste amiga hay algo que quiero mostrarte – dijo la exterminadora

El monje aprovecho que la miko y la exterminadora se alejaron un poco, para acercarse disimuladamente al hanyou que tenía cara de querer destrozar algo –dime mi pequeña bestia acaso interrumpimos algo –

-kej no interrumpieron nada –contesto con mal humor el hanyou

-por lo que veo la señorita se ve de muy buen humor, pero tú tienes cara de que te acaban de quitar la presa –

-kej…cállate monje metiche- dijo Inuyasha dando un par de saltos para alejarse del interrogatorio del monje

…

El hanyou estaba desesperado sus amigos habían acaparado la atención de su azabache dejándolo a él solo junto a su creciente necesidad de tomar a su hembra.

…_.kuso que voy hacer….Kagome tonta…no se da cuenta que estábamos hablando de algo muy importante y a ella parece no importarle…_suspiro_….pero esto no se va a quedar asi…._pensaba el hanyou tratando de ver cuál era la mejor forma de alejar a la joven miko de sus entrometidos amigos.

…_tal vez si la rapto, mientras esta distraída…si eso podría servir…_

Kagome ajena totalmente a los planes del hanyou le platicaba a su amiga la exterminadora sobre la confesión de su adorado hanyou

-enserio te dijo eso – pregunto emocionada la exterminadora

-sí y luego me confesó que me amaba…. Hay Sango fue tan romántico –exclamo emocionada la azabache

-me alegro por ti amiga, ya era tiempo de que Inuyasha te confesara sus sentimientos –

-si ya solo falta que tú y el monje se decidan por formalizar para que todo sea perfecto –

-¡Kagome!...que dices yo y ese mujeriego- se exalto la exterminadora totalmente sonrojada

-claro Sango se nota que a ti te gusta y el te quiere – contesto la azabache con una mirada picara

-Kagome yo mejor voy a buscar a Shipo y Kirara – dijo la exterminadora tratando de huir de los acertados comentarios de su amiga

El hanyou que estaba viendo a las jóvenes platicar, aprovecho la ausencia de la exterminadora para aparecer frente a la joven miko del futuro.

-Kagome tengo que hablar contigo –

-si dime Inuyasha – respondió la miko feliz de ver a su adorado hanyou 

-pero no aquí – dijo el hanyou tomando en brazos a la azabache en estilo nupcial

La azabache feliz de estar de nuevo en los brazos de su amado solo se acurruco en su pecho mientras él daba saltos de árbol en árbol.

Cuando llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque el hanyou se detuvo y bajo suavemente a Kagome de sus brazos.

-porque me trajiste aquí Inuyasha – pregunto la miko al ver el claro rodeado de flores y vegetación, al el hanyou la había llevado

-Kagome, recuerdas que tu y yo estábamos hablando antes de que Miroku y los demás nos interrumpieran –

-si Inu…tú ibas a decirme algo – hablo la azabache algo confundida por la actitud de su amado

-Kagome yo te pregunte si quieres ser mi compañera – exclamo el hanyou desesperado por tratar de contener sus instintos que le exigían que tomara y marcara de una vez a su hembra

-si y yo te dije que ya lo éramos Inuyasha – dijo la miko aun sin entender

-no Kagome tonta no entiendes – siseo el hanyou tomando a la azabache de los hombros y con su sangre younkai clamando por salir a disfrutar de su hembra

-Baka no me digas tonta…no es mi culpa que tu no te expliques – dijo la miko molesta apartándose del hanyou

-Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No entiendes nada – grito molesto el peli plateado

-Inuyasha ¡Abajo! – grito la miko molesta dispuesta a marcharse y dejar al malhumorado hanyou

El hanyou gruño molesto y sin poder aguantar más, su sangre yunkai tomo el control de él, la miko que escucho el gruñido se le erizo cada bello de la nuca.

-Inu….yasha – lo llamo preocupada al sentir su energía demoniaca aumentar

-grrr…perra – dijo el hanyou liberándose del hechizo de sumisión y con el flequillo tapando sus ojos se acerco lentamente a la azabache que lo miraba petrificada

-ahora mismo te voy a demostrar lo que significa ser la compañera de un Inu-younkai – gruño Inuyasha y de un salto se posiciono frente a la azabache, que asustada retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra uno de los tantos arboles que rodeaban el claro.

-qu..que haces – pregunto aterrorizada de ver esos las marcas moradas en las mejillas de su amado 

-lo que el estúpido hanyou no se atrevía hacer – gruño Inuyasha en su estado younkai.

Inuyasha posiciono sus manos contra el árbol impidiéndole a la azabache moverse de su posición y muy lentamente acerco sus labios hasta la oreja de la temblorosa miko.

-voy a marcarte como mi hembra- susurro provocando un leve temblor en el cuerpo de la miko del futuro.

Inmediatamente su boca se dirigió al cuello de la miko donde empezó a repartir lengüetazos a diestra y siniestra, disfrutando del dulce sabor de la piel de la joven miko que se retorcía involuntariamente de placer en los brazos del hanyou.

-Inu…yasha detente – dijo la azabache entre gemidos que intentaba contener

-No….tu me deseas tanto como yo a ti…puedo olor tu excitación Kagome – gruño el hanyou aumentando las lamidas y dando pequeños mordiscos que por momentos le arrancaban pequeños grititos a la miko.

Con el olor de la miko enloqueciéndolo en hanyou dejo que sus manos tomaran vida y recorrieran el cuerpo que hace tanto había deseado poseer, sus manos viajaron desde los hombros hasta la estrecha cintura de la miko y luego se deslizaron hasta las caderas de la miko acercándola hasta rosar su prominente erección.

-Inuyasha – gimió Kagome rendida a las caricias de su amado hanyou

-si Kagome gime mi nombre….no sabes cuánto me ínsita – dijo el hanyou rosándose contra la parte más sensible de la miko

Es hanyou deseoso de probar más de la miko, ataco sus labios en un apasionado beso, rozando sus afilados colmillos contra los delicados labios de la joven.

-sabes deliciosa….-gruño rompiendo el beso para tomar una bocanada de aire

Deseoso por sentir más Inuyasha rasgo con sus garras la blusa de Kagome, dejando a la vista su sostén negro de encajes que resaltaba la piel blanca de porcelana y los firmes pechos de la miko. Incapaz de contenerse arranco el sujetador de los pechos de la miko y empezó a lamerlos desesperadamente. La miko gimió más fuerte y más intensamente, el hanyou al oírla se sintió orgullo de poder complacer a su hembra y medio uno de sus erectos pezones a la boca succionando con fuerza.

-Inu…Inu….Inuyasha – gritaba la miko de tanto placer

El hanyou deseoso de enterrarse profundamente en la miko, se saco la parte superior de su traje. Exponiendo su fuerte y musculoso torso desnudo. La tendió en el piso luego tomo a la miko y la acostó boca arriba posicionándose encima de ella para continuar con su labor de devorar sus pechos.

Las garras del hanyou desgarraron la pequeña falda escocesa de la miko dejándola a penas con las bragas de encaje negro que hacían juego con el sujetador desgarrado.

Mientras continuaba su labor de chupar los senos de la miko, sus manos acariciabas las suaves y tersas piernas disfrutando del estremecimiento que sus caricias le provocaban a la miko.

Kagome queriendo participar más en el acto tomo con su boca una de las orejitas caninas de Inuyasha, la chupo y mordisqueo.

-Ka…gome – gruño el hanyou, al sentir el placentero escalofrió recorrerlo hasta la punta de su miembro casi completamente erecto

El gruñido y la forma en que Inuyasha se retorció sobre la azabache, provoco que cada parte de ella ardiera, en especial su centro de deseo que clamaba la atención del hanyou.

El hanyou oliendo que la excitación de su hembra crecía, volviendo más dulce el olor que desprendía la parte intima de la chica. Deslizo una de sus garras hasta las bragas de la joven y con extremo cuidado empezó acariciarla. Hiso a un lado las bragas y acaricio el centro de la joven encontrándolo caliente y mojada de la excitación.

-Estas tan mojada Kagome…que me dan ganas de probarte –gruño el hanyou subiendo hasta la boca de la azabache, devorándola de un beso. Acallando el grito de la azabache al introducir su dedo en ella con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras.

Su dedo pulgar acariciaba el clítoris mientras su otro dedo continuo dentro de la estrecha cavidad, sus dedos hacen magia en el centro de deseo de Kagome, provocando en ella su primer orgasmo.

-Inuyasha – grito la azabache al sentir su centro comprimirse deliciosamente alrededor del el dedo del hanyou. Inuyasha complacido sigue moviendo su dedo de adentro hacia fuera. Una y otra vez.

El hanyou saca su mano de ese lugar tan privado de la miko. Y mira el líquido brillante y caliente producto del orgasmo de la miko y con mucha curiosidad se lo lleva a la boca para probarlo.

El dulce sabor el desvanece en su paladar y sintiéndose insatisfecho el hanyou desgarra la ultima prenda del cuerpo de la miko. Posiciona su cabeza en medio de las piernas de la miko sujetándola de los muslos para evitar que se aleje mientras él, la toma con la boca.

-ah…Inuyasha – gime la miko. Sintiendo como su amado, chupa, mordisque y prueba su sabor como un insaciable.

Kagome siente su vientre contraerse, y como va construyéndose algo dentro de ella para luego estallar en la boca del hanyou, que la penetra una y otra vez con su lengua.

-deliciosa – gruñe el hanyou, viendo retorcerse y convulsionar a su hembra por el poderoso orgasmo que acaba de tener

-ah…ah..Inu…ya no puedo mas – gime la miko con la creciente necesidad de sentir a su amado dentro de ella.

El hanyou ansioso de sentirla también se saca los pantalones dejando libre su largo y grueso miembro. La miko al ver la poderosa erección de Inuyasha siente un poco de temor al saber que algo tan grande entrara en ella.

El hanyou que huele el temor de su hembra trata de tranquilizarla lamiendo su cuello y se posiciona en su entrada.

-Kag….Kagome – gruñe con su voz gruesa y sexi de younkai. Y de una poderosa envestida le arrebata la virginidad a la miko.

Kagome da un grito de dolor al sentir el miembro del hanyou abriéndose camino en sus estrecha cavidad, clava sus uñas en la espalda del hanyou y sintiendo como ese enviste la hubiera partido en dos.

Para el hanyou haber entrado en su hembra fue la cosa más deliciosa que jamás haya sentido pero el grito y el olor a sangre de la intimidad de su hembra lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad al creer que había lastimado a Kagome.

-Kagome perdona te lastime – pregunta el hanyou recobrando el brillo dorado en sus ojos pero manteniendo las líneas moradas en su rostro.

-descuida estoy bien– dice la miko con lagrimas en sus ojos

-pero estas sangran y puedo oler tu dolor – contesto el hanyou sintiéndose culpable de lastimarla

-eso es normal la primera vez Inuyasha….además tu eres muy grande – dijo la miko tratando de no preocupar a su amado hanyou

-es porque yo soy un hanyou y tu solo eres una humana – contesto triste – quieres que me salga – pregunto Inuyasha no queriendo lastimarla mas

-no solo espera un momento a que me acostumbre a ti y podrás moverte – contesto Kagome acariciando dulcemente las mejillas de su amado e iniciando un profundo beso donde sus lenguas danzaban en una batalla por ver quien lleva el control

El hanyou espero hasta que el olor de dolor en Kagome pasó casi por completo, y luego empezó dando suaves embestidas, causando gemidos de placer en la miko y gruñidos en el.

….

A diferencia de un humano que después de un par de minutos alcanza su ansiada liberación, el hanyou ya llevaba más de una hora tomando a su hembra. Hora en la que Kagome había tenido más de cinco orgasmos e Inuyasha la había tomado en diferentes posiciones corriéndose dentro de Kagome por lo menos dos veces.

El hanyou miraba embelesado como Kagome se movía sobre él y disfrutaba el contoneo de sus pechos cada vez que ella daba pequeños brinquito para sacar o meter a su miembro. Cuando sintió que el interior de Kagome lo comprimía y su último orgasmo se aproximaba, se sentó para marcar mordiendo su hombro izquierdo mientras ambos alcanzaban la liberación.

La azabache dio un fuerte grito al sentir la mordida y el avasallador orgasmo del que era víctima, totalmente agotada dejo descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado mientras el dabas la ultimas embestidas liberando su caliente semen en su interior.

El hanyou lamio la sangre que salía de la mordida en el hombro de Kagome. Los cubrió a ambos con la parte superior de su traje y se recostó con Kagome encima de él. Y con mucho cuidado acaricio la melena azabache de la miko que dormía profundamente en sus brazos y con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se dedico a cuidar el sueño de su hembra.

-Kagome por eres mía….Mía para siempre - susurro el hanyou besando las sienes de la miko dormida.

…..

Después de un par de horas la miko se despertó sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido y escozor en la entrepierna. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos dorados como el sol que la veían con profunda ternura y amor.

-hola hasta que por fin te despiertas – saludo el hanyou dándole un dulce beso en los labios

-Inuyasha – susurro la miko incorporándose un poco, pero al sentir aun el miembro de Inuyasha dentro de ella se sonrojo furiosamente y todos los recuerdos de unas horas atrás cuando el hanyou la había tomado se aglomeraron de un solo golpe en su mente.

-¿no te duele verdad? – pregunto preocupado el hanyou a lo que la miko solo negó con la cabeza

-Inu…tu y yo…-

-te tome como mi compañera Kagome y ahora eres solo mía…mía para siempre- dijo con orgullo y posesividad el hanyou

-Inu- exclamo emocionada la miko, pero luego su rostro cambio a uno de tristeza

- que sucede Kagome – pregunto preocupado el hanyou …._tal vez ella no me ama lo suficiente y no quería que la marcara….después de todo en su época las mujeres suelen tener varias parejas…pero ahora está condenada a ser solo mía toda la eternidad….. _Pensaba aterrado el hanyou

-yo….-

-es que te arrepientes – susurro lastimeramente el hanyou

-¡no!...jamás me arrepentiría…es solo que… -

-solo que…que? Kagome-

-Inuyasha… los hanyous viven cientos de años por no decir miles sin envejecer ni un poquito….mientras que los humanos envejecemos a cada día que pasa….es solo que preocupa que dejes cuando este tan arrugada como una pasa – rompió a llorar la miko sobre el pecho de su amado hanyou

-baka…si es solo eso no tienes por qué preocuparte- Rio el hanyou.

-Baka tu….insensible – dijo la miko intentando separarse del hanyou pero él lo evito manteniéndola abrazada

-tontita…ya te marque y vivirás los mismos años que yo – exclamo acariciándole la melena azabache para tranquilizarla

-¿cómo puede ser? – pregunto incrédula

-pues muy fácil te marque como mi hembra y eso unió nuestras fuerzas vitales y la mía al ser demoniaca hará que vivas el mismo tiempo que yo – sonrió arrogante el hanyou

-eso quiere decir que estaremos juntos para siempre – pregunto emocionada

- si…también quiere decir que eres solo mía y no puedes volver a ver a ese hobo-bobo – siseo celoso

-jajaja…no tienes que ser tan celoso Inu….yo solo te quiero a ti…por cierto ya esta atardeciendo y mi mama estará muy preocupada porque no eh llegado aun – exclamo la miko

-está bien pero yo iré contigo….-

-no es necesario Inuyasha además yo regreso mañana –

-claro que es necesario…hay que informarle a tu familia que te tome como mi hembra….y además tu no iras a ningún lado sin mi – dijo firme el hanyou

-¡Inuyasha!...no podemos decirles…soy muy joven aun y además…. –

-acaso te avergüenzas de mi – pregunto triste

-Claro que no tontito…eso solo que me da pena….ya sabes que se enteren de lo que hicimos – dijo sonrojada la miko

-tonta…si es por eso no te preocupes…tu mama sabe lo que sentimos y hasta eh oído que te ha insinuado varias veces que quiere nietos –

-está bien tu ganas…-suspiro resignada

Ambos se separaron para vestirse….hasta que la miko se dio cuenta que toda su ropa había sido reducida guiñapos.

-Inuyasha….dañaste toda mi ropa…y era nueva- exclamo la miko con pesar

-no importa mujer…tú tienes mucha ropa- dijo el hanyou pasándole la parte superior de su traje para que se cubriera.

-si pero esa ropa me gustaba mucho – se quejo la miko

-kej…a mí también me gusto…pero sabes lo que más me gusto fue sacártela – sonrió seductor el hanyou recorriéndola con la mirada

-Inuyasha – lo riño por descarado la miko sonrojada….e intento vestirse lo mas rápido posible para evitar que el hanyou la siga mirando tan descaradamente

-mujer no sé porque te avergüenzas tanto…si eres mi hembra –

-baka – contesto la miko y cuando se estaba terminando de atar el traje algo callo de la manga, siendo tomado por la miko

- y esto Inuyasha- pregunto viendo un hermoso anillo con diamantes de colores incrustados en el

-era tu regalo de cumpleaños…..pero lo encontraste antes- contesto escondiéndose de hombros

-gracias – chillo la miko lanzándose a los brazos de Inuyasha

El correspondió enseguida a su abrazo y contesto –Kagome será mejor que te apartes un poco sino….- contesto inhalando el dulce aroma de la miko

-¿qué Inu? –

-Kagome como hanyou...yo tengo más energía que un humano…y hace muy poco te tome y necesitas descansar…pero si te acercas tanto a mí, tu olor terminara por volverme loco y tendré que tomarte otra vez hasta saciarme de ti…..-

-mi olor – pregunto

-si tu olor…tu hueles a ti…a mi….y a copula…es malditamente delicioso – respondió el hanyou olfateando a la miko

-Inu….no creo que mi mama se enoje si llegamos un poco tarde…- exclamo la miko sonriendo traviesamente

-me alegro porque no pienso soltarte hasta dentro de varias horas – dijo el hanyou dándole un apasionado beso a la miko.

Fin

Espero que este corto fic les haya gustado…..y gracias a todas esas personas que lo leyeron y me mandaron sus reviews ….espero su opinión…acerca del último capitulo y disculpen mis errores ortográficos…pero a veces me confió mucho del corrector y no me doy cuenta…..gracias por todo…..y espero que me sigan en mis otras historias….que estoy por actualizar…

Chauuuu

Att.

Kag-akane


End file.
